1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a two-in-one connector, and more particularly to a two-in-one connector capable of simultaneously receiving a battery and a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card therein.
2. The Related Art
At present, appearances of cell phones are developed towards a lighter, more miniaturized and thinner direction. The cell phone generally includes a battery connector and a card connector. A battery is received in the battery connector to provide electricity energy for the cell phone, and a SIM card is received in the card connector to expand storage capacity of the cell phone. In a process of manufacturing the cell phone, the battery connector need be mounted on a printed circuit board of the cell phone by means of SMT (Surface Mounted Technology), and the card connector also need to be mounted on the printed circuit board by means of SMT. However, the battery connector and the card connector are separately mounted to the cell phone to occupy a larger space in the cell phone that can't meet the developing direction of the cell phone. Moreover, mounting the battery connector and the card connector on the printed circuit board need program twice, and even may use two SMT machines. As a result, the cycle time of mounting the battery connector and the card connector on the printed circuit board by means of SMT is extended.